


Morrigan, corvo della battaglia

by Nemainn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Sex, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainn/pseuds/Nemainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un estratto dal racconto:<br/>"-Penso che se abbiamo una possibilità è questa. A voi scegliere se volete tentare con me o limitarvi a urlare mentre vi violentano, e poi vederli uccidere e vendere come schiavi voi e i vostri figli e i vostri mariti.- La donna si fermò, guardando negli occhi tutte loro, una ad una. -Scegliete, e scegliete adesso.-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morrigan, corvo della battaglia

Le donne erano ammassate una accanto all'altra, la paura che trasudava dai corpi era più che palpabile, era un odore acre che permeava l'aria.  
Si stava avvicinando il tramonto, e la luce che entrava dal tetto di paglia mezza bruciata, assieme all'aria che puzzava di fumo, cenere, e altre cose a cui le donne non volevano pensare, era sempre più fioca.  
Un sommesso piangere in un angolo diede inizio a un lamento comune. Sedute tutte assieme, corpi sporchi di sangue, terra e fuliggine. Alcune erano ferite, altre solo spaventate. Ma tutte avevano in comune la paura. Destabilizzante e lacerante, le riempiva come veleno paralizzando la mente e gli arti.  
Il pianto divenne corale, pur rimanendo sommesso, le donne erano talmente spaventate da non avere neppure il coraggio di piangere il loro dolore e la loro paura con tutta la voce.  
Non era ancora l'alba quando dal mare erano arrivati. Il piccolo villaggio stava preparando le reti da pesca, preparandosi per portare al pascolo i piccoli animali, vivendo una giornata come le altre quando, dal mare, dalla bruma grigia e sempre piena di mistero, arrivarono.  
Urlavano, parlavano una lingua che al villaggio nessuno capiva, erano spaventosi e selvaggi, prendevano quello che volevano con la forza senza nessuna esitazione. Alcuni uomini si erano opposti, ed erano morti nel sangue e nelle urla. I più giovani o chi si era arreso e i bambini erano stati chiusi in una capanna lontana, e le donne in quella. Sorvegliate da un solo uomo.  
Una bambina al seno della madre pianse con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola e la donna che la stringeva al seno, terrorizzata, cercò di soffocare le urla della creatura con il suo corpo, cullandola, mentre lacrime colme di paura rigavano il volto sporco e bianco.  
La porta di legno si aprì di colpo e uno degli invasori entrò. Alto e massiccio, il viso barbuto imbrattato e i capelli lunghi e chiari stretti in una treccia. Sorrise, e i denti mancanti fecero bella mostra di sé. Si avvicinò ad una delle donne e la afferrò per il braccio facendola alzare con la forza e mise la propria bocca su quella di lei che iniziò ad urlare, divincolandosi freneticamente.  
L'uomo rise e afferrò con la grossa mano il volto della donna mentre con l'altra cercava di alzarle le gonne.  
Tra le donne, ora silenziose e ammutolite dall'orrore e dal terrore una si alzò, tremava, ma le sue mani lentamente si strinsero a pugno. Si aprirono e si chiusero. Ripeté quel piccolo gesto ancora una volta mentre qualcosa in lei cambiava.  
Gli occhi persero la patina di paura e apatia e ripresero vita. Fece con decisione i passi che la separavano dall'uomo e dalla donna scalciante e urlante e mise la mano sul braccio di lui.

-No.- L'uomo la guardò, interdetto, per poi ridere sguaiatamente.

-Tu. Pensi di fermarmi? Come?- Parlava poco la loro lingua, con un accento pesante. Ma la donna capì lo stesso cosa intendeva e sciolse il laccio al collo del vestito facendo intravedere i seni morbidi.

-No. Io al suo posto, lei urla e scalcia, tu a me piaci. Non è meglio?- La donna si avvicinò allo straniero, un sorriso misterioso e sensuale le apparve sul volto. Non era certo tra le donne più belle del villaggio, ma aveva una sua bellezza matura e piena, invitante come un frutto all'apice della sua dolcezza. Gli occhi azzurri della donna brillavano mentre si avvicinava all'uomo mettendosi tra lui e l'altra che libera dalle mani dell'uomo scappò in mezzo alle altre gettandosi tra le braccia accoglienti che trovò ad aspettarla.

-Si meglio.- L'uomo baciò la donna, lei lo abbracciò, accarezzando il petto e il collo, portando l'uomo ad abbandonarsi sul suo corpo. Lo stomaco della donna si strinse in un nodo ghiacciato pieno di ribrezzo, odio e disgusto ma continuò. Finse, e lo fece con tutta sé stessa. Si fece baciare, ricambiò, accarezzò l'uomo slacciandogli i pantaloni, guardandolo con occhi pieni di lussuria. Lui la montò sulla nuda terra, davanti a tutti. Perso nella sensualità della donna che si muoveva sotto di lui, abbracciandolo con le gambe tornite, compiacente, non si accorse che gli aveva sfilato il lungo coltello dalla cintura, nascondendolo nelle voluminose pieghe della gonna sollevata.  
L'uomo fu veloce, brutale, e la donna continuò a sorridergli con voluttà, a baciarlo e assecondarlo per tutto il tempo. Quando infine lui si alzò dalla porta rimasta aperta fece capolino un volto. I due uomini si scambiarono frasi brevi e secche e risero per poi chiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
Rimaste sole le donne fissarono l'unica di loro lontana da tutti. La videro alzarsi da terra e mettere il pugnale tra le pieghe della gonna, per poi alzare lo sguardo fiero sulle altre.

-Arian cosa pensi di fare?- Chi aveva parlato, con voce titubante, era la donna di cui lei aveva preso il posto.

-Penso al modo per liberarci di loro. Potete ascoltarmi oppure no, potete essere pecore al macello o donne. Siamo noi a poter fare qualcosa adesso.-

-Certo, come te, darci al nemico!- Aveva parlato una donna non più giovane, i capelli sciolti in ciocche sporche sulle spalle e il viso segnato da un livido violaceo.

-Stai zitta! Ha preso il mio posto, e se credi lo abbia fatto per piacere sei più stupida di una gallina Sveva!- Pallida, ancora tremante, con il viso rigato di lacrime e le labbra spaccate ancora sanguinanti, colei che aveva parlato puntò il dito su Arian. -Lei ha fatto quello che ha potuto. E io le sono grata!- Ridotta al silenzio l'altra donna abbassò lo sguardo ora colmo di vergogna.

-Mi volete ascoltare? Se volete dovete decidere ora, e avere coraggio.- Fiera, non più giovanissima, Arian era senza figli e senza marito, era la donna da cui andavano gli uomini del villaggio quando le mogli non potevano stare con loro. Aveva i capelli neri, lisci, e gli occhi freddi e duri come ghiaccio. Lentamente le donne annuirono e guardarono la donna che per tutte loro era sempre stata una emarginata, utile, ma scomoda. -Quando gli uomini verranno a prenderci, e non credo manchi più molto ormai, vorranno divertirsi. Stancateli, fate loro credere di averli scelti. Chi può almeno lo faccia. E loro dormiranno, e si fideranno, penseranno di averci domate, che siamo una loro preda di guerra, solo un bottino. Allora noi prenderemo loro le armi e nel sonno taglieremo loro la gola. Se facciamo loro credere che li abbiamo voluti si fideranno, siamo solo deboli donne spaventate per loro, non si aspettano certo che facciamo qualcosa...-

-Tu pensi davvero possa funzionare?-

-Penso che se abbiamo una possibilità è questa. A voi scegliere se volete tentare con me o limitarvi a urlare mentre vi violentano, e poi vederli uccidere e vendere come schiavi voi, i vostri figli e i vostri mariti!- La donna si fermò, guardando negli occhi tutte loro, una ad una. -Scegliete, e scegliete adesso.-

Mormorarono spaventate, ma ancora più spaventate da quello che poteva succedere ai loro figli. Il futuro che sembrava attendere loro e chi amavano era peggiore della morte. Negli occhi di tutte comparve una scintilla della luce che animava gli occhi di Arian.  
La più vecchia delle donne annuì e sorrise alla donna in piedi davanti a loro.

-Da piccola ti chiamavo piccolo drago, ora il piccolo drago è diventato un grande drago e sputa fuoco. Io farò come dici. Almeno se mi uccideranno saprò di aver cercato di fare quello che potevo per salvare la mia famiglia.-

Arian le sorrise, la donna era la levatrice, una donna robusta, sfiorita, che aveva avuto tra le mani la vita e la morte di tutti nel piccolo agglomerato di capanne. Una donna forte.

-Allora che la Dea sia con noi, che il corvo ci guidi in questa battaglia, che la sua follia ci renda incapaci di provare paura e porti sciagura e sventura sui nostri nemici!-

Alcune risero, nervosamente, piano, spaventate, mentre qualcosa, una strana calma, calava sul gruppo assieme alle ombre della notte.  
La vecchia levatrice alzò il volto guardando il cielo scuro dai buchi del tetto.

-Le ali della Morrigan ci guidino, che possano vederla lavare i loro panni sporchi di sangue nel fiume!- Le donne annuirono, sussurrarono.

-Non dovremmo dire queste cose, il prete dice che sono peccaminose...-

-Il prete è uno sciocco, ed è morto. Quando mai ha capito quello che è vero distinguendolo da quello che è falso? Mai!- Arian disse rabbiosamente, ricordando come per colpa sua e delle sue parole era lentamente diventata qualcuno di cui vergognarsi per il villaggio. Le donne si zittirono, ricordando quello che le loro madri dicevano loro, e l'orgoglio si fece strada nei loro volti.  
In silenzio aspettarono, e quando la porta si spalancò gli invasori si trovarono davanti uno spettacolo diverso da quello che si aspettavano. Le donne si erano sistemate ripulendosi come potevano, e li aspettavano sorridenti. Davanti a loro, in piedi, con un sorriso invitante e i seni scoperti, una donna fece un passo avanti.

-Avete vinto, e noi vogliamo stare con degli uomini veri. Come voi...- Le donne annuirono, alcune con il capo chino, altre più spavalde, la paura un filo impalpabile che le legava camuffato dalle bugie.

Gli uomini ascoltarono la traduzione e poi risero, ognuno di loro si scelse una donna, portandola fuori, ai fuochi, deliziati da quella piega presa dagli eventi. Le donne baciarono e furono baciate, e il sesso venne consumato selvaggiamente. A molti di quegli uomini parve di sentire il verso dei corvi in lontananza mentre la luce dei fuochi a volte disegnavano ombre inquietanti su quei volti femminili.  
La sensualità invase il corpo delle donne mentre si concedevano, i pensieri toccati dalla follia della Dea, rendendole a loro volta dee per ognuno di quegli uomini. Ognuno di loro conquistato e sottomesso, selvaggiamente cavalcato fino allo stremo, incatenato nell'incantesimo di una divinità che non conosceva.  
“Dea, Grande Regina, tu che porti la follia nella battaglia, tu che combatti come una furia nella scontro, tu che sei selvaggia e senza pietà, vieni o Grande Regina, o Morrigan, vieni a noi!” queste parole rimbombavano nella mente di Arian mentre l'uomo sopra di lei ansimava come il mantice del fabbro, gli occhi appannati dal piacere dell'amplesso.  
Si morse l'interno delle guance e sentì il sapore del sangue. In quel momento la sentì. Il gracchiare di un corvo lontano, anche se era notte, e la sua mente esplose di pensieri di sangue mentre l'uomo sfinito si abbandonava sopra di lei. Gli occhi della donna erano spalancati, il sorriso prese una piega folle, bramosa, avida. Si mosse come se volesse abbracciarlo, e prese dalle pieghe della gonna il pugnale, e mentre lo baciava in un atto colmo di lussuria trapassò la gola nuda dell'invasore sopra di lei, che morì gorgogliando soffocando nel suo sangue. Una risata le danzò in gola mentre si liberava del corpo, spingendolo, e si alzava. Stringeva il pugnale gocciolante nella mano, era coperta di sangue, ed era bellissima. La Dea era in lei, e lei era la Dea. Camminò tra le donne, portando al suo passaggio la sua stessa follia in dono alle altre. L'estasi del sangue le pervase e nessuno dei guerrieri invasori sopravvisse a quella notte. Una a una le donne si radunarono attorno a Arian, condividevano lo stesso potere. Lo stesso spirito divino. La stessa pazzia e brama. Gridò Arian, un grido di battaglia fiero e potente, invaso di potere. Rise, danzò sui corpi che inzuppavano la terra di sangue, le altre donne si unirono a lei festeggiando, ebbre del potere che le aveva colmate, sentendo le ali di corvo della Dea sfiorarle accettando il dono di sangue che facevano a Lei.

Arrivò il momento in cui gli uomini, vedendo di non essere più sorvegliati, attratti e spaventati da quello che sentivano, uscirono dalla loro prigione e quello che videro li ammutolì. Videro la Dea infuriare terribile e bellissima tra le donne, a loro volta terrificanti eppure magnifiche, come la più violenta delle tempeste che si scatenava sul mare. Dove i tuoni toccavano l'acqua e le esplosioni di suono e luce uccidevano ed accecavano, pericolose come nulla che avessero mai visto prima eppure talmente piene di bellezza da lasciare senza fiato. Quello videro gli uomini, videro donne danzanti e urlanti nella notte calpestare i cadaveri dei nemici. Quello videro, e quello ricordarono.


End file.
